Mind Of Fire
by Elkpelt
Summary: In every battle, blood must be spilled. Two heroes face an rather large threat and must only hope they'll leave the battle alive. Sucky summary I know. A fight scene I typed up. One-Shot. Rated T for blood and violence. New Year's Eve special.


Elkpelt: I was listening to a lot of dramatic music and I decided to type a battle scene with Silver and Blaze. The area is a snowy place and the beast they're fighting isn't Iblis by the way. Its just a monster I created for this story. I don't own Silver or Blaze. Its a One-shot. Slight Silvaze if you squint a little. Please read and review.

* * *

He was tired. His eyelids felt a thousand pounds heavier as he kneeled on his knees with his palms pressed on the icy stone floor. The booming roars of the giant beast he was fighting seemed so faint as if it were fading away to the hero. His head was dipped down and his breaths became ragged and short as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and onto the cold rock floor under him. The creature advanced on him, knocking him aside with a broad muzzle so that he would roll effortless across the floor with barely a scream. He stumbled painfully as he was slightly off the ground until he lied on his side awkwardly, arms spread out before him while his legs curled a little. His amber irises watched the dark creature shoot after his frozen form. This time, he screamed as sharp fangs ripped into his side, making a red liquid drool from the now open slash marks. The creature lifted him upwards and to the injured hero, everything was very slow. His wounds ached to much, making it nearly impossible to channel his telekinesis to save himself.

Suddenly, an zooming arrow of flames leaped forth in a graceful spin, causing the hero to feel hope swell in his chest. The beast let the struggling hedgehog go as the flames licked its long muzzle hungerily and angerly. He hit the ground roughly and lied there on his side, watching the flame ingulfed item dance through the air. The monster jerked backwards with an angered snarl, rage sparking like lightning in its bloody gaze. The flame engulfed item started to fall and soon, landed just inches from the hurt hero.

The flames still leaped across her form but they soon slowly died with no noise. She stood gracefully there, the snow from the blackened heavens bubbling around her like petals dancing on the wind. Her head was dipped while her hands tight into fists. Her long tail swayed with the rough breeze as her soft lavender fur blew like feathers forward. Calm and rage burned like the fire coursing through her veins in her big golden eyes. She only looked at the hedgehog once before glaring up at the massive beast that had injured her friend.

The beast shot forward but, the feline leaped gracefully into the blizzardy air, bright ginger, crimson and gold flames blazing after her like wild tentacles as they waved with life through the winds. The large monster roared in fury and quickly aimed its jaws for the hero's savior. The cat's eyes narrowed as fire danced in the depths like the ocean gathering light from the sun. She landed but quickly threw herself at the beast's incoming jaws, its teeth almost bigger then the bold feline. She leaped. Her slender flame wrapped figure soured through the still air until her heeled shoed feet met the rough muzzle. She glided up the creature's snout until she could see her reflection trembling as if cold in the beast's rather big red eye. With fire red as blood dancing on her finger tips, the feline lashed her arm in a fluid motion, the flame burning painfully into the monster's iris.

The beast yelled in pain and bucked, causing the heroic cat to loose her footing and fall from its face. The feline landed on her feet just barely and quickly retreated to her friend who was in danger's arms. She crouched next to him and gently stroked his face in an attempt to comfort the hedgehog who lied in pain on the ground.

"Silver, you have to get up." The feline begged the ivory hedgehog whose fur was stained with scarlet from the monster's beating.

Silver groaned and looked at the firy feline who was crouched near him, a hand gently stroking his wounded face. He winced and closed his yellow eyes with white eyelids. "I can't. It hurts to much, Blaze."

Blaze frowned a little as she examined his wounded body. It was clear the monster had given him much of a beating. The beast was watching them, waiting for a motive from the two heroes. The pale haired cat stopped stroking his face and said in her usually emotionless voice, but it cracked a little which caused Silver to open his eyes up again at the feline. "You _have _to or your going to get killed."

Silver shivered a little. "I'll try, Blaze but it hurts." The feline looked at the hedgehog. Poor Silver, he was so naive and innocent. Blaze couldn't bare to watch the heroic white rodent die. Silver painfully tried to get up, rolling from his side and now on rested on his knees. "Blaze, I need help getting to my feet."

Blaze crouched next to him and put her arm over his shoulders before placing her other hand near his torso. Silver winced as Blaze carefully lifted him to his feet. The hedgehog held roughly onto to the feline as he was half way off the ground. The monster's roar echoed through the thick air which caused Blaze to work faster. Soon, the hedgehog was on his feet, his arms wrapped around his cat friend. Blaze held Silver, trying to balance him on his feet.

"Silver, do you think you can stand on your own?" Blaze asked in a whisper to the injured hedgehog.

"I don't know." Silver admitted softly, his eyes closed as he shivered. "That thing left me pretty drained..." The hedgehog opened his eyes again and looked at the lilac feline that was very close to him.

Blaze dipped her head softly and gazed at him with slightly emotionless gold eyes. "I'll take you somewhere to hide."

"What about you?" His now soft voice shivered with concern.

Blaze said nothing as she slowly started to lead her injured friend away from the massive threat. The monster moved in to strike and Blaze looked over her shoulder in a panic. Then, she pushed Silver to the side without a noise but felt her arm make a crack as the creature head butted her to the side. The cat stumbled across the ground in painful forced rolls. Silver saw what had happened and tried to get up to help his feline friend but his wounds caused him to just fall. Blaze got up but found she couldn't move her arm very well.

"Damn..." Blaze muttered, blood drooling from her jaws. She eyed Silver, who continued his attempts at standing. Blaze gave a muffled yelp as the beast once again crashed into her with a broad toothed muzzle. The feline's now bruised body glided through the air on impact and pretty soon, a cold feeling crept along her spine as the titaniac beast once again struck her. Blaze lied limp on the ground for a long moment, her fur was now tinged with dark red from her fresh wounds.

"Blaze!" Silver hollared to the the motionless feline. No...

Silver forced himself up but was breathless from the effort and staggered to the injured feline. The monster they were facing snarled and shot forward to attack Blaze again but Silver, weak but determined to protect his friend, lifted his gloved hand upwards, the liquid blue marking along his palm began to pulse like blood through human veins. His mind ached from the effort as much as his nimble body did as teal flames began to leap across his form, making him glow in a bright and ornate aura. His amber eyes were shaded with a pale blue, making it look as if Silver had no pupils. The beast was frozen to the spot but thrashed wildly, its serpent body trembling as if Silver had tightened chains to its large and slender body. The hedgehog began to skid a little, pain glazing his now ghostly eyes. His body shook with no signs of stopping as he turned slightly to look at Blaze.

"Blaze! Help me!" He shouted, now looking scared.

Blaze slowly got up, her eyes drooping but determined as she painfully stepped slowly to Silver's side. She placed a bloody hand on Silver's and looked at him for a long moment before glaring at the beast. "Silver, brace yourself..."

Silver didn't nod but mouthed. "Okay."

Blaze shut her eyes tightly and suddenly, a streak of bright golden flame raced down Blaze's arm and into Silver's hands. The Hedgehog winced as the fire burned his glowing palms but quickly watched in awe as the flares blazed onto the serphant's body from the aura Silver had created. The monster roared in pain as the flames burned and ate its flesh in a blind rage while Silver held the evil being hostage.

"Silver, get ready to let it go." Blaze murmured while eying Silver.

Silver nodded and tightened his fingers as his powers gripped tightly around the flying beast. Beads of sweat tumbled down his forehead as he forced his mind to cling to the now fire engulfed monster. Blaze gently removed her hand from his and stood still in the blizzard. "Release him, Silver."

Silver did as told and then collapsed to his knees but was caught by Blaze. His vision blurred and he panted, feeling drained and limp as Blaze held up his heavy body. "Blaze... I can't keep... this up..." Blood swelled from the crevices of his wounds and stained his ivory fur like dark paint to light clothing.

"I know. Just, don't pass out yet please." She held him tightly as she kept him standing. The serpent-like beast still wailed as the flames continued to blaze across its skin in a deep blue color. The blue fire leaped and pounced across its body as the beast danced through the air in a circle like a puppet on a string, trying desperately to put out the fury of the cobalt flares.

"Its... Its working." Silver breathed, eyes watching the struggling monster.

She said nothing, just watched the beast burn to death. Soon, the creature slowed until its body collapsed to the cold stone floor in a mighty thud that drowned any sound that came next. Blaze closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she held Silver up. The snowy hedgehog put an arm around the growing lethargic cat, trying his best to keep her standing as well.

"Are you okay, Silver?" The tired cat opened her yellow eyes to gaze at the very injured silver-furred hedgehog.

"Yea, just... exhausted." Silver replied with a cracked voice. He watched Blaze for a long moment before bowing his head, as if his neck were to weak to hold his large head on his shoulders. Blaze copied his movement but kept her eyes on the dying serpent, the blue flames still dancing on the massive body.


End file.
